Bladefist Buccaneers
The Bladefist Buccaneers were a group of privateers in the service of the Horde. Operating from their ship, the Kargath's Revenge, they raided the enemies of the Horde. Overview In the aftermath of Admiral Proudmore’s attack on Durotar, Hel'marr Valsak realised that the Horde lacked significant naval assets, while the Alliance’s naval assets were rather thinly spread and strung out. He sought to remedy the first situation while exploiting the second, and managed to convince a group of Horde military officers to fund the construction of a ship. Valsak contracted a Goblin shipyard to build the vessel, ensuring that it would be built to his exact specifications. The most crucual of these was speed; the ship needed to be able to easily overtake its targets, and to be able to retreat if outnumbered or outgunned. This ship did not come cheap; however, with the backing of several other Horde members, as well as the promise of booty to come, it was money well spent. Soon, the Kargath’s Revenge, named after the Orcish war hero, was ready for action. Put to sea, the ship was initially quite successful. With a capable crew and a skilled leader, it was able to successfully raid vessels belonging to all manner of groups. Captain Val'sakk not only crossed the path of Alliance shipping, but also attacked others like the Bloodsail Buccaneers and other, independent groups. The investment in the ship apparently paid off, the vessel achieving a degree of infamy in a short period. Matters went well up until a point; during one battle with a pirate ship off the coast of the Barrens, the Revenge was badly damaged. Retreating to their base of operations in Bladefist Bay, the ship began a lengthy repair and refit period. It was during this time, however, that the Dark Portal reopened and the Orcs returned to their homeland. The subsequent war with the Fel Horde, revealed the true fate of Kargath Bladefist; rather then falling in battle as presumed, he had become the leader of the Fel Horde. As a result, the Bladefist Buccanners had considered renaming both their ship and their group, as both were somewhat embarrassing now. Added to this, a rivalry has developed between the Buccaneers and the Aunty Jack Show over a failed attempt at recruiting one of its members that lead to a bad case of dismemberment. As the Buccaneers then outnumbered the Aunty Jack show by a considerable margin, the result of this feud was pretty foregone. The Buccaneers now habitually avoid most of Ogrimmar’s taverns, just in case a member of the Aunty Jack Show may be there. Unfortnately, as the war in Outland dragged on, interest in the Horde's naval assets waned further. The funding for rebuilding the vessel dried up as more and more focus was given to the Horde expedition. The members of the Buccaneers became somewhat dissafected, a number of them simply leaving for Outland, joining other guilds in the process. Faced with the realities of the situation, Hel'marr chose to sell the ship rather then continue to loose money on it. At present, there are a handful of individuals who are still a part of the crew; however, they have no real ship to speak of, and very little organisation. For the most part, they serve as freelancers or work with other horde guilds. Members *Captain Hel'marr Valsak (leader) Former members *Edvard Blackheart *Zar'na Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Bladefist Buccaneers Category:Articles by Darthfish